Comment faire mourir ridiculement les personnages mythiques de la saga
by ElysioAnge3
Summary: De Voldemerde à Harry Potter, en passant par Ombrage et votre Professeur de Potions préféré, lisez comment ils auraient pu tous mourir !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Chapitre 1 : Voldemort**

Voldemort faisait le ménage dans son nouveau manoir en effet, jaloux du Manoir Malefoy, Celui-sans-nez s'était procuré un château encooooooooooooore plus immense. Il dut bientôt faire le ménage dans cette bicoque de Mathusalem.

Un jour, alors qu'il passait l'aspirateur près de l'escalier en colimaçon de la graaaaaaaaaaaande tour hyper trop D4RK, il trébucha sur le fil.

Il périt en poussant un grand « NYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH » !

**Pour une review, un châton est épargné !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Note de l'auteur : Wow, il y a beaucoup de monde qui me suit en très peu de temps ! Je vous remercie de tout cœur. Certains trouveront peut-être que c'est court, mais c'est fait exprès. Je voulais quelque chose de simple et rapide à lire ^^**

**plamondomic92** **: I think this too. And thank you for the time you took to translate this mini story ^^**

**Alienor-fantastic** **: Merci pour ta critique constructive. Je suis d'accord avec certains arguments, mais je voulais vraiment parodier les personnages ^^ D'ailleurs, l'idée de départ vient d'un ami également fanfiqueur (son pseudo est Antars).**

**Matsuyama** **: ^^ Tu as sauvé un troisième chaton ^^ **

**Chapitre 2 : Molly Weasley !**

Molly s'égosillait à tort et à traver dans le Terrier. Tout devait être prêt au plus vite pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Oh, son Billy chéri ! Elle en était tellement fière !

Malheureusement, le cerveau de Madame Weasley s'était quelque peu ratatiné depuis l'établissement de Fred et George au Chemin de Traverse (Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle jamais eu un, une enquête s'impose). Après avoir grondée sévèrement son unique fille (JE T'AVAIS DITE DE NE PAS SORTIR AVEC HARRY AVANT TES VINGT ANS!), la sorcière au cerveau sous-développé faisait la cuisine. Au moment de couper le rôti de … de on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi, la femme rousse eut une merveilleuse idée elle lança le sortilège d'Accio sur son couteau à lame extra large.

Le couteau alla se loger dans la boîte craniènne de la sorcière, essayant sans succès de percer le cerveau que Madame Weasley tentait de cacher à mes yeux (vicieuse, cette madame Weasley ! Extrêmement vicieuse!).

La blessure eut l'effet escompté : la sauce tomate se répandit en quantité impressionnante avec quelques morceaux de quelque chose de mou un peu rose.

**Pour une review,**

**Sainte Mangouste se fait verser 500 Gallions **

**pour son département de recherche **

**sur le Cancer du Cerveau !**

**Pour que le sacrifice de Madame Weasley ne soit pas vain, **

**postez une review !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rogue

**Merci de votre patience. Voilà enfin ce troisième chapitre consacré à Severus Rogue (wow, trois chapitres postés en une seule journée?!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**CFMRLPMDLS (long comme titre, raah)**

**CHAPITRE 3 : SEVERUS ROGUE **

**Mouahahahahahahahahah (Antars se reconnaîtra)**

Severus Rogue prenait tranquillement son bain. Bah oui, y a que moi que ça choque ?! Donc bref, il prenait tranquillement son bain lorsqu'il se souvint de trois élèves à Poudlard. Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard. Quoi ? Quel quatrième ?! Y a pas de quatrième ! Queudver N'EXISTE PAS, nah !

BREF ! Il se souvint des TROIS Maraudeurs, qui lui disaient souvent (à peu près 999 fois par semaine, environ) qu'il devait mettre du shampooooooooooooooing (c'est beau l'anglais).

Et, REVOLUTION ! Il se dit :

- Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Oui, je sais. Rogue est OOC.

- OO quoi ?!

- TA GUEULE !

BREEEEEEEEEF ! Rogue fit apparaître un shampoooooooooooing. Oui, il connaît le sort.

Il prend une goutte (une toute petite, hein, faut pas exagérer!) et se l'applique sur un micro-cheveu.

Voyant que rien ne se passe, il décide d'en appliquer généreusement, et de bon cœur. Ce qui veut dire mettre tout le tube.

Immédiatement, le shampooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

D'accord. J'arrête. Immédiatement, donc, le shampooing fait effet. Bah ouais, les cheveux de Rogue fondent.

Bah oui, ses cheveux sont devenus trop sensibles. Du coup, fou de rage, il sort de sa baignoire en se prenant les pieds dans le fil de son sèche-cheveux.

_Rogue sort de la baignoire tranquillement sans que rien ne lui arrive, attrape sa serviette Bisounours et-_

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! (Antars se reconnaîtra encore une fois )

_Rogue sort de sa baignoire, manque de se prendre les fils de son sèche-cheveux et attrape sa serviette Bob L'Eponge-_

MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?! RAAAAAAH !

_Effrayé par les hurlements de l'écrivain, Rogue se lève précipitamment, recule sans prendre gare où il met ses pieds. Il trébuche dans tous les fils de sa salle de bain et se ramasse violemment. Il saigne abondamment et sort de sa salle de bain nu et à moitié aveugle. Il arrive dans sa cuisine où il plante l'un de ses pieds dans une fourchette qui traînait par terre. Il se ramasse la face dans le lavabo. Il se relève, s'ampute de ses deux bras avec l'aide de son micro-onde, se prend la porte de son frigo en pleine face et se reçoit un Avada Kedavra juste après avoir entendu « On vas jouer à un jeu » et « Game Over » !_

**Rappelez-vous, 500 tubes de shampooooooooooooing sont vendus par reviews.**


End file.
